The field of the invention relates to power conversion and, more specifically, to a power conversion system and a method of controlling a power conversion system.
As the human population grows, there is a constant need to provide more power without using up or misusing Earth's resources. Power converter circuit market trends indicate that each new generation of converter products generally deliver increased power density and higher efficiency, having reduced total power loss. In one example application, an intermediate bus power system includes a bus converter circuit that provides a DC bus voltage to a plurality of point-of-load converters circuits (POLs) through an intermediate bus structure. Each of the plurality of POLs provides a separate output voltage to a load. It is beneficial to have an efficient system because the power is distributed to multiple loads.